


In My Life

by AfterSundown5



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Break Up, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing in the Rain, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Female Damon Salvatore, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Historical References, Home, Hot, Humanity, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Kid Fic, Kings & Queens, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Made For Each Other, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Stefan Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert & Katherine Pierce, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Minor Original Character(s), Must Read, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Rain, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Sexy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Soulmates, Stefan Salvatore Bashing, Supernatural Elements, The Vampire Diaries References, True Love, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampires, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterSundown5/pseuds/AfterSundown5
Summary: AU early season 2. Bonnie finally snaps, having enough of Damon and attempts to kill him. Her spell backfires however and instead Damon ends up as an adorable little five year old, stumbling right upon Elena. Much Delena fluff.





	In My Life

Summary: AU early season 2. Bonnie finally snaps, having enough of Damon and attempts to kill him. Her spell backfires however and instead Damon ends up as an adorable little five year old, stumbling right upon Elena. Much Delena fluff.

A/N: Enjoy! Note at the bottom.

 

The grey clouds in the sky offers little shine, blocking any potential sunlight from pouring down on the small township as trickles of liquid hit the Earth's floor with as much force as a child.

A dense earthly sweet smell rises from the ground, enveloping everything within its soft embrace. Thin, white colored mist engulfed the tops of buildings and homes as if it had a supernatural affect. The summer flowers and healthy leaves droop under the weight of the droplets. There was so much heat lately that the people and animals residing in the small area almost forgot the feeling, the cool freshness of a breeze. Come late fall, no one will be as happy with the rain in whatever way it falls accompanied along with freezing cold air.

A roll of thunder crackled through the outside atmosphere and the brunette blinked, continuing to stomp her feet on the sidewalk as she reached closer to her home with every huff of breath.

The rain ran down the girls face in a thin layer, covered only by her hoodie, yet aided little protection from the storm above. Her hand raised up from her side as she attempted to wipe the water from her cheeks but instead only rubbed more on her skin. But, it didn't bother her like it normally would.

Her vision was too blinded with anger to focus on anything other than getting to her grimoire. Her fingers itched the get her hands on it and cause the hell she desperately craved to do.

It was the first time she actually felt like a witch. Even when she practiced small spells that burned out lights or caused a slight weather change, she had still felt useless. But now, something inside her snapped. She had never known such a power or the pure hatred coursing through her veins.

Damon Salvatore had pushed her past the breaking point today.

She tried her best to let go or at least tone down her anger for the elder Salvatore for Elena's sake, but this morning was the straw that broke the camels back. At that moment, she was served with a five course meal of rage that tasted bitter, yet all the more satisfying and exciting when she realized what she could mold her anger into and use it.

The moment she reached her front door, she didn't waste another second before unlocking it and throwing it open, satisfied when the doorknob smacked right into the wall. She walked inside and slammed the door right behind her.

She looked around, still standing in the doorway and got quiet, listening for any sounds or voices inside. She had seen no cars in the driveway but just wanted to make sure.  
She couldn't have anything get in the way for what was to come tonight.

She turned to the stairs, satisfied when she didn't hear a single peep or even creak in the home, rushing to her room for the things she needed.  
"This is the last time Damon Salvatore gets to mess with Bonnie Bennett and think he can get away with it." The witch fumed, entering her room while carelessly grabbing ingredients she would need for her spell. Who did he think he was? He had absolutely no right to do what he did.

The teasing, the taunting, the annoyance she could take. But, he took it too far this time and he will pay the price for it.

Snatching the Grimoire up from its place on her shelf by her bed, she practically ran back down the steps, her arms filled with all items she could possibly carry.

When she reached the living room, she sat everything down, making sure nothing had broken from the way she had been clutching them to her chest. She placed the grimoire in front of her and begin searching for the exact page she wanted.

If Damon wanted a badass witch then he would get one.

She didn't know what exactly she was looking for but a curse sounded very appropriate and appealing at the moment.

She slowly flipped through hundreds of pages coming across spells that could cause comas, insomnia and even deaging for vampires but none sounded like a big enough punishment for him. He deserved it have it worse than just turning back into a human or going to sleep.

Each of them was long and complicated so she doubted she would even be able to do it without messing it up, even if she had chosen to use them.

Finally, after searching through almost every page of the grimoire for more than an hour, she found the one that spoke to her. The one she knew she had secretly wanted all along.

Death of a vampire.

The brunette stopped in her tracks, staring at the big curly letters.

Should she be doing this? Was this right?

Even if she wanted Damon gone from her and everyone else's life for good, should she be killing him? She couldn't care less about his life but what about hers? Who knows what this could to do her. And what about Elena? Her and Damon were beginning to grow closer and she could tell her friend was starting to deeply care for him, even if she didn't realize or want to admit yet.

The witch clenched her jaw at the thought. It's part of the reason why she needs to do this.

Elena is too pure and too kind to be taken advantage of by a monster like Damon Salvatore. If he could treat his own brother like the dirt he walks on, who knows what he could and will do to Elena.

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts from her mind as she began follow the spells instructions. She searched around the living room for candles and once she found enough, she placed them around her to form a circle. The sweet aroma of herbs filled her nose quickly as she sat and crushed the plants in her hand.

Once she was done mixing everything she need together, she turned back to the book and began to recite the dark, bold words written in front of her.

The pages of the book began to flip and a mysterious wind picked up out of thin air in her home, blowing out the candles as she continued chanting.

Then, right in the middle of the spell, she felt a presence. A safe one at that.

At first she ignored it and chalked it up as a side effect of practicing magic but when she felt it grow stronger, she couldn't help but pause and stop chanting. The wind around her never slowed and continued blowing papers and small items around the room.

A audible gasp escaped her lips had her eyes grew twice their normal size when she took notice of the one person that driving her anger.

"Grams."

The elder woman didn't respond to her name to even react to it and instead just stared at the young girl with slight disappointment, holding her hands behind her back.  
"Bonnie... do not do this. You're not meant too."

"I have too." The young witch replied, licking her lips nervously. "For everyone, Grams. He's a monster and he does not deserve to live! For God's sake he came to my school today and threw a stuffed doll at me, covered in fake blood that had the word 'Grams' written on it!" Bonnie cried, her eyes filling with tears. "He doesn't get to walk away scot free this time. I won't let him! I have to kill him. For me. For you. For my friends."

"Bonnie you don't know the consequences killing him could bring, no matter how much you hate him. Every action has a reaction and every choice has a consequence. This dark magic isn't meant for you. You won't be able to handle it nor killing him. Even if you despise him and even if you succeed this will always carry on your soul. The guilt will drown you, not to mention what the witches above you would do! I won't be able to protect you if they see you've done wrong! And Damon Salvatore isn't meant to die yet. This isn't your decision to make!" Grams scolded, slightly raising her voice hoping it would somehow get through to her granddaughter and somehow break through the anger fueling her vengeance.

Bonnie took a deep breath before shaking her head at Grams, clenching her fists at her side. "I'm sorry, Grams. I know you don't want me to do this and I know your worried about me..." She whispered, attempting to form a smile on her lips before it vanished and the scowl returned. "But, Damon Salvatore is getting what's coming to him tonight... and you won't stop me."

She wordlessly closed her eyes and tilted her head back up towards the ceiling and resumed chanting the spell, ignoring the desperate pleas from the woman in front of her.  
The next thing she knew, she felt the ground shake and then the house shook, almost causing the witch to momentarily lose her balance yet made sure she kept her feet firmly placed against the floor until she was completely finished with her task.

A Cold liquid dribbled down her face, and her body grew weak with every breath as if she was being physically drained from the spell but pushed through the pain only focusing on how the world would be rid of Damon Salvatore in due time.

Gasping, she felt her lungs return to its normal breathing rate as her physique started to feel strong again. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Grams once more but was sadly greeted to empty living room instead.

Bonnie sighed, glancing down, before flopping back on the couch behind her, clutching her head in her hands. She could see the messy room that had papers thrown in every direction possible and even saw broken glass on the floor from picture frames and antiques. Her hand touched the bottom of her nose where it felt cold and she pulled it back to see blood on her fingers, rubbing it between her fingers in fascination before her head began to space out.

She could only guess one thing.

The spell was done. 

 

 

The first knock came quietly, and then there was absolute silence, apart from the rain pouring down on the town.

Elena stood still for a moment, waiting for when the door would inevitably open and she could walk inside, but it never came. She just continued standing, staring at the wood with crossed arms.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she lightly bit down on her bottom lip, glancing down at the doorknob guiltily. She wanted to go inside already because it was freezing outside and she was drenched with water to the point where she was shivering but didn't feel it was right to just barge into someone's home, even if she had knocked multiple times or knew them.

She decided it would be best to just wait for someone to let her in. That is until a roll of thunder crackled through the air, causing her to almost jump out of her skin fear.  
The smell of petrichor was almost too much to bare getting to the car and luckily driving here, it hadn't started to pour yet so she could handle it. But now, standing outside by herself in a storm, even if she was protected seemed to be all too much for her to bare yet. It hadn't rained like this since that night where she lost her parents and almost her life as well.

All she could remember was hitting the back of her moms seat, despite having her seat belt on. She remembered screaming as the car spun out of control and her muscles and joints felt like they were being smashed into a tiny box. Her lungs had contracted so bad she was fearful they would close in on themselves. Her arms had flailed, searching for something to grab onto before feeling her head smack the window besides her. The only sound that ever continued replaying in her mind was the scream of her entire family, watching as they were about to hit the water and no doubt drown. And the only thought she could ever remember thinking long before the car left the concrete road of the bridge was: I'm going to die. 

Without wasting any more time, she turned away from the sight of the rain and opened the front door, practically running inside as though her life depended on it.  
When she made sure the door was firmly latched shut and that she was as far away from the outside as possible, she finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in before opening her eyes, enveloped in the comfort that only the Salvatore Boarding House could provide.

She looked around the entry, seeing that it was the same as she always remembered and walked further inside, looking for any kind of movement or anything out of place.

But, Elena found nothing. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. She couldn't point out a single flaw.

It still didn't make sense to her though. She hadn't heard a single word from Damon today, which was unlike him. He always loved to text or call her during the night to annoy and keep her awake for his amusement but she didn't receive a single text or call from him since yesterday afternoon while she was with Stefan. She knew she shouldn't be worried and a part of her didn't want to be, but she just had this feeling inside telling her that something was very wrong. It wasn't like Damon to disappear and go silent, not from what she had seen anyways.

Her initial thought was that Damon was mad at her but she couldn't honestly think of a reason as to why Damon could or would be mad at her. Besides, if he was mad the entire town of Mystic Falls would know by now.

So, this morning she knew it was time to dig for answers herself instead of waiting for them to come to her.

"Damon?" The girl called out, shivering when a cold chill went down her spine.

There was no response and a part of her was expecting as much. But it didn't calm her worry or silence her many rising questions running through her mind.

"Damon?" She began to yell, reaching the bottom of the stairs, looking at the top of them as if the Elder Salvatore would magically appear in all his glory.

When she once again heard nothing, she huffed like a child, marching up the stairs slowly growing more and more irritated with the entire situation.

"Damon, I know you can hear me. I'm not in the mood for games. Just come out already!" She sighed, reaching Damon's door. She pursed her lips and placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. "Damon, I swear if I open this door and your naked, I'm going to kill you."

She didn't bother waiting for any type of response because she knew she wouldn't get one and just pushed open the entry to his room.

It creaked loudly as she slipped through it, half expecting Damon to jump out from around the corner and scare her half to death. But, nothing happened.

The room was empty.

All the sheets and covers on his king sized, four poster bed was perfectly made and looked as though no one had ever rested on them. The curtains were only pulled open slightly, letting in the smallest of light in the otherwise pitch-black room.

No sound, no light, no Damon.

The longer she thought about it, the more the tension in her body started to build up. Damon should be here. His Camaro was in the driveway. She knew without a doubt he wouldn't leave without his car, at least. He loved it too much.

She wondered why she even cared so much to begin with. Damon was his own person. He was old enough to make his own decisions without telling anyone if he wanted and he was aloud to leave at the drop of a hat if he chose so why was she so worried?

She pursed her lips with a sad look on her face and just thought to herself that the time they spent together should have given him enough indication that she would worry about him, even if she didn't want too. She thought he would at least have the decency to let her know if he was leaving, especially after how close they were growing together. Well it was obvious enough that she was wrong. But her mind was still coming up with different scenarios where something had actually happened to Damon.

She reached towards her back pocket, intending to unlock it and dial Stefan's number to tell him about the hunch she had when she heard something hit the wall.

She gasped, spinning around as quick as she could, looking for the culprit of what or whoever caused that noise. She took a step closer in front of her to the direction where she heard the sound and looked towards the floor, her eyes widening when she saw something move under what looked like a piece of clothing.

She extended her arm out, intending on grabbing the material and pulling it away so she could see what was under it but retracted her hand immediately, startled when it slightly moved again.

And before she knew it, she heard a small groan and then a head popped out and she saw it was... a little boy? 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms, as the child fully crawled out from what she definitely knew was a shirt and rubbed his eyes adorably.

His hair was a dark shade of black, dressed in a plain blue shirt with jeans and he couldn't be any older than five.

The boy stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up, gasping himself when he saw the woman practically towering over him. But he didn't move away.

She took note of those baby blue eyes that were shining brightly from the little light of the window spread over his face. They looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" The child asked, trying to keep his voice strong from shaking so it seemed like he wasn't scared.

She slightly smiled and nervously stuck her hands in her pockets. "I'm Elena." She replied before tilting her head at him, baffled. "What's your name? How did you even get here?"

The boy's lips pouted and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"My name is Damon and I think I live here."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so anyone that has read YOM or even read my bio knows I'm obsessed with little Damon. I don't know what it is but every time I think about him, I just get all soft and start to picture him so then I start to fangirl and I'm like "I HAVE to write fics with little Damon" so yeah, you'll probably see a lot of that or even a little Elena... hm. That sounds fun too.
> 
> And I just want to say that I don't really comment a lot on timelines because with AU stories within the seasons can get confusing sometimes but this is set sometime around early season 2. Let's pretend there is no life-threatening danger right now and Damon didn't snap Jeremy's neck okay?
> 
> I'm excited to hear what you think! I know it's sooo short and I lowkey hated it with my soul because barely anything happened and I all around just thought it was bad but it's only the first chapter and itll get better I guess. The chaps will never be this short again. I also realize there are tons of other DE fics like this but TRUST me when I say ours will top literally everyone elses. No cocky ish when I say it's that good.
> 
> Thank you to my bestie for helping with the idea and getting details all sorted out. Like I wrote it but me and her were coming up with ideas on the spot It was literally 50/50 and I am so happy about it because we have so much more planned. I'm so excited. There like 2 pages worth of documents on word of everything planned and they're all so fluffy and cute. Ugh I'm happy we can up with this. Love you Cara even if you are a dumb*** and a hassle sometimes! Do me a favor and follow her on Twitter: caraamaeve
> 
> My bad for that whole dissertation. I know its bad but bare with me through this chapter.
> 
> Twitter: adorebrev


End file.
